


Equals

by midzel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midzel/pseuds/midzel
Summary: Impa and Zelda usually didn’t talk much about the future of their relationship – they feared it would ruin it. But lately Zelda had been wanting to break that silence.
Relationships: Impa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly scene that came to me after playing Hyrule Warriors. I want to write more Zelimpa fics in the future :)

It was a simple day. They were taking a walk around the castle, Zelda happy to spend some time alone with her protector, Impa. If the princess had this kind of routine with anyone else, she would be awfully annoyed. You have to deeply love someone to spend 24 hours a day with them and never get tired of their presence. Even when Zelda was safe enough not to need an escort (like on this little promenade around the castle, still within its walls), she invited Impa. 

The truth is, both of them knew, the princess did not need a protector anymore. Since they were brought together, both of them barely out of childhood, they taught each other everything. Zelda had learned how to fight too, sword in hand, side by side with her trusted warrior. They were equals, even though people didn't see it that way. 

Zelda had been trying to fight the urge to hold Impa's hand. There were guards all around, all the time. They were always careful around other people, because Hylia knows what they might say, and both wanted to protect their relationship at all costs. But this was fine, too. Talking, watching the birds, laughing together. They could hold hands as much as they wanted to when they reached their secret hideaway. 

It was an abandoned watchtower on the west side of the castle. It turns out it had no actual use in times of peace, because the towers to the northwest and southwest covered pretty much everything. Zelda found this spot when they were only teenagers, and it was there that they shared their first kiss. It was merely a clumsy encounter of lips (it was not only their first kiss with each other; neither had been kissed before), but enough to assert the devotion they had for each other. 

Now, up the narrow staircase, they held hands again, still carrying a little of that adventurous feeling of being a teenager in love for the first time. In fact, it was still the first time for Impa and Zelda, for they had shared all their firsts. Kiss, touch, intimacy, love. They were each other's first – and only – love, after all. 

They reached the top just in time to watch the sunset. Laying on the stone floor, Impa's arm around Zelda, her head resting on the warrior's shoulder, they felt as if life was simple, even if just for that brief moment. 

It was a strange arrangement they had. They usually didn’t talk much about the future of their relationship – they feared it would ruin it. But lately Zelda had been wanting to break that silence. They were both adults, after all.

— Impa... I’ve been meaning to talk to you — she took a deep breath and looked her lover in the eyes — What if we stopped hiding? I mean... We already sleep in the same room every night... People probably know we’re together.

— My queen... You know I would do anything to be with you. But... Is that wise?

— Oh, it’s not wise to love someone as deeply as I love you. I’m already in too deep.

— You know what I mean, Zelda.

— I don’t want to make a big deal out of it. I’m proposing exactly what I said. Stop hiding.

Impa couldn't say no to that. In her heart, that was exactly what she wanted, too.

— Ok...

— Ok?

— Ok.

Zelda hugged Impa stronger. She gave her a bunch of little kisses on her shoulder, on her neck, on her cheek and finally on her lips. Without even parting their mouths, her breath warm on Impa’s lips, she whispered to her

— I love you, Impa.

— And I love you, my queen. Far more than it would be wise to.

They watched the sunset together. It wasn't the first time, and wouldn't be the last. And when they left, they walked to the castle holding hands. One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Zelda isn't queen yet, but Impa calls her "my queen" (I thought this would be cute).


End file.
